1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to model devices, or more particularly, to a system and method of powering and/or controlling a plurality of model devices, including at least one model vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For millions of consumers, operating a model device, such as a model train, is a form of entertainment. Traditionally, model devices are powered by transformers, converting conventional power (e.g., 120 volts AC) into powers suitable for model devices (e.g., 18 volts AC), and controlled by controllers. The controllers can be used to generate a particular effect (e.g., sound effect, visual effect, etc.).
For example, in powering a model train system that includes both a model train and a model train accessory, a dual-output transformer may be used to provide power to both the model train and the accessory, and a controller may be used to provide sound and/or direction commands to the model train. These conventional devices, however, are insufficient to properly power and control more than two model train devices. Further, these devices may not accurately simulate what one would experience in operating an actual train. For example, many conventional transformers do not include controls that are similar to throttles found on actual trains.
Further, most transformers do not provide feedback to the user on the operation of the transformer. For example, most transformers do not include a display, and therefore cannot display data associated with the output (e.g., voltage, current, etc.). And for those transformers that do include a display, there is generally insufficient space to show data associated with each output. This is especially true if the transformer includes more than two outputs.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a variable transformer for operating a plurality of model devices that includes both realistic controls and at least one display for providing data (e.g., voltage, current, etc.) on each output.